


Fever Dream

by burnthoneymint



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Ash not being able to have sex due to his past but with the help of reader and therapy he slowly starts to heal.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Fever Dream

It’s been a year since Dino met his demise and Ash became truly free from his prison. Eiji had moved to Japan for a short while but then moved back to New York. Seemingly everything was perfect, you worked at a local bookstore and you lived with Ash and had a nice peaceful home. 

That is until you realized that some wounds took longer to heal. 

It all started when you kissed him. You’ve never did before that since you never wanted to make Ash feel uncomfortable. It was a lazy afternoon and just as he was reading a book, you leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. 

You were pleasantly surprised when Ash leaned in to you, his lips simply tasted as heaven. With a soft moan you part your lips and with a smirk on his face his snuck his tongue in. You felt dizzy from the feeling of his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth. 

Ash’s hand traveled down your back and landed on your ass, giving it a playful squeeze, you let out a soft gasp and giggled afterwards. His hand ghosted over your hip and played with the zipper of your jeans. You mimicked his movement and your hands slid over his firm chest and towards his sweatpants. Your hand softly cupped his erect cock over the soft fabric. 

Your eyes widened when Ash flinched and pushed you away. You looked at him, confused, the blond averted his green eyes from yours a faint color of pink coloring his cheeks. 

He whispered a faint “sorry” and that’s when you understood that his dark past still lingered over him. 

* * *

Three months had passed since the day both you and Ash realized that he couldn’t have sex. There was no issue with Ash touching you, quite the contrary, the blond loved to tease you and touch you whenever he could. The problem lied more in when you touched him. There was no issues in hugging or kissing but if it got any further , he would either freeze up or move away. 

It broke your heart because he clearly felt guilty about it despite you telling him that it was okay over and over again. 

Then Ash, much surprisingly, decided that he needed help and actually started going to a therapist. You always went with him and waited until the sessions were over. You knew how much of a big deal it was. Ash wasn’t exactly a fan of opening up. 

You were always there for him. Supporting him, talking to him and saying that even if it doesn’t work out you didn’t mind it. Sex wasn’t that big of an issue as long as you had him by your side. Ash seemed to respond well to the encouragement and the therapy. 

It started out slowly. 

After countless of sessions, Ash stopped flinching away from your touch then he agreed to you giving him a blowjob. It took a couple of days until he felt relaxed enough for you to actually pleasure him completely. You didn’t mind taking it slow as long as he felt good. 

Ash laid on the bed, your lips wrapped around his cock, you look up to him. His eyes were shut closed, soft moans escaping his already parted lips, his hand on the back of your head … Ash Lynx truly looked like a greek god in his aroused state. You felt privileged that you could see such a sight. He was beautiful. 

Time passed and after a day of excruciating work, you came home to an Ash that was simply beaming with light. You raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugging at your lips, you closed the door from behind you. 

“You seem happy.” 

Ash smirked at you as he made his way towards you. Just as you slid off your coat, he caught your lips in a passionate kiss. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears and in that moment the only thing you could feel was his soft lips moving against yours. He let your lips go with a pop, with half lidded eyes, panting, you stare at him. 

“I’m ready.” he said simply, tugging a loose strand behind your ear. 

Hearing that the both of you were quick to make your way towards the bedroom, your hands constantly all over each other as you did so. A second after you reached the bedroom, the both of you had shed each other from your clothes. 

You were laying on the bed as Ash grazed his lips against your skin and traveled towards your neck. He kissed your flushed skin and gave it an experimental bite. A loud moan escaped your lips as a response and Ash chuckled against your skin. 

“What lovely responses…” he whispered. 

His lips traveled from your neck towards the valley of your breasts, leaving soft kisses along the way. With one hand he cupped you breast, his fingers toying with your hardened nipple. His mouth wrapped around your other breast, his tongue mimicked the same movement he was doing with his fingers, pulling, tugging and rolling your nub between his teeth. 

Your back arched up in a response, your thighs rubbing against each other in order to get some kind of friction. Much to your dismay, Ash stopped his movements and looked up to you with a devilish glint in his jade eyes. He licked his lips and you could sweat at that moment your heartbeat stopped. 

Quickly, he pulled out a condom from his bedside table. Wrapping himself up, he lined his cock along with your arousal. He gave you one last look and you nodded with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm. 

You let out a strangled moan when Ash fully buried his cock inside of you. Letting out a satisfied sigh, your head fell back. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight y/n.” Ash breathed out.

Slowly, he started to move. You could feel the hesitation in his movements, the fear of maybe he was hurting you. To encourage him, you moaned. 

“Faster…” you whispered. 

Reaching out to him, you placed your hand on his cheek. Smiling, Ash tilted his head slightly and kissed the inside of your palm, his movements quickening, your hand fell back to your side. 

With every snap of his hips, you saw heaven. Your mind was only filled with pleasure and the only thing that you could focus on was how good Ash was making your feel. Before you can process what he was doing, Ash snuck his hand beneath your thigh and threw your leg over his shoulder. You saw stars as he went even deeper inside of you. 

“How’s… how’s that?” Ash asked, panting. 

You couldn’t even fathom a reply but knowing he had to hear it, you muster the last crumble of your collective thoughts. 

“S-So good.” you moaned out between parted lips. You could feel spit dripping down your chin, you licked your lips. 

Ash smiled at your response and shut his eyes, focusing on how good you felt wrapped around him, he bit his bottom lip. Heat starting to build up, you mewl. 

“Ash, I’m about to cum.” 

“Cum for me then.” Ash panted. “Cum.” 

That was all you had to hear. Your eyes widened as your whole upper body jolted up. Screaming his name, your inner walls clenched around his cock and you could feel your cunt throbbing around him as he continued to fuck in to you. 

“That’s right,” Ash whispered with a smirk. “ Good girl.” 

Ash was soon to follow. With one last strong thrust, he leaned in to you and bit your neck as he cum. You hissed at the sudden pain but Ash was quick to ease it and sucked your flesh. Ash laid on top of you, both of you trying to catch your breath. 

When suddenly you heard sniffles. 

“Ash?” you called out. “What’s wrong?”

Ash buried his head further in to your neck. 

“I’m just…” his breath hitched. “I’m just so happy, finally, finally I’m getting better.” 

Weakly, you lifted your hand and placed it on his head. Stroking his blond locks, you placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

“Yes you are.” you replied with an encouraging tone. “I’m so proud of you Ash. You’re so strong.” 

“I’m only strong because you’re by my side, y/n.”


End file.
